


(Un)chained

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: Lu Han's wide, shocked eyes make Minseok think that he's every bit as sweet and innocent as he looks and therefore not cut out for strip clubs at all. - In which very sheltered Lu Han meets stripper Minseok.





	(Un)chained

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy [these](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DAYBq5DVoAAqBe1.jpg) [relevant](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DAYBq5HU0AAt78j.jpg) [visuals](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DAYBq5DVYAAN52j.jpg) [that inspired the fic](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DAYBq5EUQAA3R0Y.jpg).

Minseok meets Lu Han in a club—his club. Well, more accurately, the club where he works; if he owned the place, he'd live in a much nicer apartment and probably not choose to take his clothes off in front of people.

He notices Lu Han for a few reasons. For one, he's cute, the kind of good looking that really catches your eye. For another, he's sitting with Yixing, who comes here so regularly that he and Minseok have become friends. On top of that, Lu Han stands out because he looks _incredibly_ uncomfortable.

It's not unusual for people to look nervous or awkward in a strip club. There are always first timers, reluctantly dragged here by their friends or just not quite ready for what they see. But Lu Han's wide, shocked eyes make Minseok think that he's every bit as sweet and innocent as he looks and therefore not cut out for strip clubs at all. He feels a little sorry for the guy, but there are other customers to think of, so it's not like he can tone it down. At least he's not stripping all the way this time, just going shirtless with an array of thin silver chains draped over his chest and stomach and down to the top of his very tight black pants.

At the end of the show, Minseok hops down off the stage and goes over to say hi to Yixing. He's not required to mingle with the customers, thankfully, but he's allowed to talk to whoever he wants to. There's a risk that someone will try to grope him if he walks around like this, but if that happens, he can take care of himself.

Lu Han's eyes are huge as Minseok walks up to him, but Yixing smiles his usual easy smile, seemingly oblivious to his friend's discomfort. "Hey, Minseok. Great show. I love the look." He gestures toward Minseok's chest.

"Thanks." Yixing's compliments embarrassed him at first, but he's gotten used to them by now.

"This is my friend, Lu Han," Yixing says. "Lu Han, Kim Minseok. Try not to pass out before you say hi." So he's not so oblivious to the way Lu Han is freaking out.

"Hi!" Lu Han squeaks. He's not looking at Minseok, staring right over his head.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'd say I hope you enjoyed the show, but..." He wouldn't normally tease someone he just met, but it's too easy, and besides, the adrenaline rush of performing makes him more shameless than usual.

"No, it was—I mean, you were—I mean—" Lu Han waves his hands in a vaguely negative gesture as words fail him.

"It's Lu Han's first time in a place like this," Yixing says, "in case you couldn't guess. He's not used to having naked people in chains dancing like that." Lu Han chokes and Minseok stifles a laugh. "I was hoping you'd stop by so he could see that you're harmless."

Minseok smiles his best harmless, innocent, ignore-the-fact-that-I'm-half-naked smile. Lu Han smiles weakly back, his ears going red as his gaze drifts down from Minseok's eyes to his chest. It continues a little further before he catches himself, his whole face turning red. "I'm sorry Yixing is trying to torture you," Minseok says brightly. "I'll leave you guys alone. Enjoy the rest of the show!"

"Uh, um, yeah, I'll, uh, thank you!" Lu Han stammers, somehow managing to turn even more red.

"I'll see you around," Yixing adds.

"See you," Minseok says. "Don't make your friend suffer too much."

"Never!" Yixing chirps. Minseok laughs and turns to go in back.

 

 

That might all be nothing, just a random one-time encounter, except that a week later, Minseok's getting coffee when someone calls his name. He turns to see Yixing waving at him from a table. Across from him is Lu Han, deliberately _not_ looking at Minseok. Even at a distance, Minseok can see his ears turning red, which is a hilarious overreaction given that Minseok is fully dressed in loose pants and a comfortably oversized hoodie.

Minseok waves at them, and once he has his coffee, he wanders over to their table. "Do you have time to join us?" Yixing asks.

"Sure, for a bit." Minseok doesn't have to be at work for two hours, so he's in no hurry. He pulls over a chair from an empty table and sits down, torn between wincing and laughing at the way Lu Han subtly leans away.

"Hey, you guys drink the same coffee," Yixing comments, indicating Minseok's iced americano. Lu Han does indeed have the same drink in front of him, half finished. 

"Good taste." Minseok raises his cup in a toast. 

Lu Han vaguely waves his own cup in Minseok's direction, still refusing to meet his eyes. "Yixing doesn't even drink coffee." He's actually talking to Minseok without being pushed, so that's progress, even if he won't look up. "None of my friends appreciate it."

"Then maybe we should be friends." Without his cocky stage persona to hide behind, Minseok is a little shy, but Yixing's presence makes him more comfortable, and it's easy to be the more outgoing one when Lu Han is so damn awkward.

Lu Han laughs nervously, and Yixing snickers. He says something in Mandarin that makes Lu Han whine back at him. Yixing's next comment sounds more like scolding, and Lu Han grimaces. "I'm sorry," Lu Han tells Minseok, back to Korean. "I just, I've never, I mean..."

"What he's trying to say is that he's led a very sheltered life," Yixing puts in. "And he's never met a stripper before, so he hasn't had a chance to realize that you're just regular people."

Minseok smiles wryly. "Say that a little louder, why don't you?" Lu Han laughs at that, not so nervous this time. "But he's right. I'm harmless." He can't resist following it up with a smirk. "Mostly." Lu Han chokes on his coffee and Yixing and Minseok have a good laugh at his expense. 

They talk for a while, mostly Yixing and Minseok chatting amiably while Lu Han puts in an occasional comment and then looks like he wants to disappear. It's probably the most Minseok has every talked to Yixing, considering that they rarely run into each other outside the club, but it's pleasant talking to him. As for Lu Han, well, Minseok is a little embarrassed by how embarrassed he is, but mostly he finds it cute. He also appreciates the opportunity to look at Lu Han up close and in better lighting; he's really hot, in a painfully innocent kind of way.

It's been forty-five minutes and their coffee cups are long since empty when Minseok gets to his feet. "I should get home and get ready for work. Am I going to see you there this week?" He says it to both of them, but he makes sure to catch Lu Han's eye.

"I'll be there for sure," Yixing says cheerfully. "You might need to help me convince Lu Han."

"What do you say?" Minseok drawls. "I'll put on a nice show just for you."

Lu Han splutters, but when Minseok keeps looking at him, he manages a very hesitant smile. "Maybe."

Yixing laughs, and Minseok grins. "I'll take that. See you around!"

 

 

Despite his words, Minseok is more than a little surprised to see Lu Han sitting next to Yixing at the club the next Saturday night. He still looks like he's been dragged there against his will, but a little less terrified than the last time. Minseok should go easy on him, but there's something about Lu Han that makes him want to tease, and that's why he hops down off the stage and makes his way toward Lu Han and Yixing.

He rarely does this, and only with regulars he's comfortable with like Yixing, but it's fun sometimes to mess around and let the rest of the audience think they could have a chance to get Minseok up close and personal. He smirks at Lu Han (who looks like he wants to melt into the ground) but takes pity on him and goes for Yixing, hooking a finger under his chin to tip his head up. Yixing, unlike Lu Han, isn't easily embarrassed, and he grins at Minseok.

It being Saturday night, Minseok's wearing less than the last time Lu Han and Yixing were here, just tight black briefs and the same silver chains. He's used to it, but he's more aware of how almost naked he is with Lu Han trying and failing not to stare. It makes his cheeks feel hot, and he doesn't know if he's embarrassed or turned on. Now is not the time to think about that, so instead he turns his attention back to Yixing, moving in close and shimmying just in front of him. He turns around to shake his ass and then turns back, grinning at how smug Yixing looks.

He takes Yixing's hand and brings it to his chest, giving Yixing permission to touch him. Yixing runs his hand down Minseok's sternum and then tugs lightly at the chains, making them rustle over Minseok's skin. (A glance over at Lu Han tells Minseok that he's basically dying at having this going on right next to him.) With one more smirk, Minseok plucks Yixing's hand away and turns on his heel, making sure to shake his hips as he walks away.

Back on stage, he finishes with a good show for everyone, so no one will feel left out that he didn't attempt to personally seduce them. He used to feel shy being up here, but not anymore. He's confident that he looks good, and that people want to see him, and so it's become fun. It does get a little old sometimes, though, and that's why he appreciates the change in his routine that playing with Lu Han provided. He finishes with a smirk, pleased with his performance, and waves in Yixing and Lu Han's direction before he heads off stage.

 

 

Yixing comes in alone on Wednesday, but Lu Han is back the following Saturday, still looking only marginally less uncomfortable than the first time. Instead of the chains, tonight Minseok has a pair of jewel-encrusted handcuffs on his wrists. He's accordingly shirtless, and the loose pants he's wearing are going to come off very soon. He can't resist making sure he's in front of Lu Han and Yixing when that happens, offering a coy smirk to the crowd before ripping his pants off. The handcuffs have a long chain for easy maneuverability and it clanks as he moves, barely audible over the loud music.

He looks over at Lu Han and Yixing and finds Yixing grinning and Lu Han looking mildly panicked, his eyes wide. Minseok can't see from here, but he imagines Lu Han is blushing intensely, and the thought makes him smile. He can't believe Lu Han keeps coming back, but either Yixing is very persuasive or he does secretly enjoy the show on some level. In any case, Minseok winks at Lu Han, and watches him squirm before turning to give another part of the room some attention.

When he's done, Minseok goes backstage for a change of clothes before the next round. He sits down to rest and drink some water, but it's only been a few minutes before the manager, Junmyeon, comes into the dressing room. "Hey, Minseok, are you up for a private show?"

"Who is it?" Minseok asks. Private lap dances earn him a good bonus, but he says no to more offers than he accepts. He feels more awkward one-on-one, and it's not worth it for some of the creeps.

"Yixing's friend, you know, the nervous one," Junmyeon tells him.

"Lu Han?" It's very hard to imagine Lu Han wanting to be alone with him, let alone under these circumstances.

"Yeah, him. It clearly wasn't his idea, but that's not our problem. What do you say?"

"Sure." It might be kind of awkward, but at least he's interacted with Lu Han before, and he doesn't have to worry about Lu Han trying to grope him. It'll be a challenge even to get Lu Han to look at him.

"Great." Junmyeon chuckles. "Have fun with that."

When Minseok walks into the room, Lu Han is sitting down and studying his hands very intensely. "Hi there," Minseok says cheerfully.

"Hi," Lu Han says without looking up.

"So how exactly did Yixing get you to agree to a private lap dance?" Minseok asks. Lu Han looks terrified, which makes Minseok uncomfortable. Teasing is all well and good, but he doesn't want to do anything Lu Han really doesn't want.

"He says I need to loosen up." Lu Han's eyes are firmly fixed on the wall behind Minseok.

"Hey." Minseok waits until Lu Han reluctantly looks at him, very carefully focused on his face so he doesn't have to look at what Minseok (isn't) wearing. (He got rid of the handcuffs, but didn't put his pants back on.) "Do you want it? We don't have to tell Yixing if we just sit and chat for a while instead."

Lu Han swallows hard. "I, um...I'm not really sure what a lap dance is."

Minseok wants to laugh, but Lu Han looks so panicked that he restrains himself to a reassuring smile. "You sit and I dance," Minseok explains. "As close as I feel like getting to your lap." He gestures in that direction and Lu Han blushes. "How's that sound?" It's something of a rhetorical question since Lu Han looks like he might spontaneously combust if Minseok gets anywhere near his lap.

"Yixing's right," Lu Han says, to Minseok's quiet surprise. "I do need to loosen up. But..."

"Maybe not with a lap dance?" Minseok supplies when he trails off.

"No," Lu Han meekly agrees. His eyes drift down to Minseok's bare chest and he swallows hard. but doesn't immediately look away.

"I could just sit," Minseok suggests.

"On my lap?" Lu Han squeaks.

Minseok shrugs. "Sure. Or next to you, if that freaks you out too much."

"Oh, it's, um, well..." Lu Han grimaces. "You must think I'm pathetic. You take your clothes off in front of all those people and I'm freaking out just being close to you."

"It's okay." Minseok smiles. "Believe it or not, I didn't start out being comfortable taking my clothes off for an enthusiastic audience. I was so nervous at the beginning."

"Yeah?" Lu Han seems a little more relaxed now that they're not talking about lap dances.

"Yeah. I was afraid I'd get tangled in my clothes or trip on stage, or that people would think I was too fat or too small or too...something. It took a while before I realized that people liked looking at me and there was no reason to be shy."

"You look good," Lu Han blurts out. He promptly turns red again but doesn't take back or qualify his comment.

"Thank you," Minseok says. "You do too." Lu Han looks surprised, and Minseok laughs. He puts a hand on Lu Han's shoulder, and Lu Han tenses but makes no move to pull away. "You should realize the same thing: there's no reason to be shy when you look so good."

"Minseok." Lu Han blurts out his name almost before Minseok has finished talking, loudly. He promptly turns an impressive shade of red that makes Minseok smile.

"Yes?" Minseok asks, not turning on the flirty tone he might normally use in a situation like this.

Lu Han looks terrified, but not enough to stop him from asking, "Will you go out with me?"

"Go out?" Minseok doesn't know what he expected Lu Han to say, but not that.

"Yeah. Go out." Lu Han's still very red, but he smiles hesitantly at Minseok. 

"I don't mean a relationship—I mean, not yet—but a date."

"You want to go on a date with me?" Minseok's not opposed to the idea, and it's adorable how flustered Lu Han is, but he's surprised Lu Han is asking him out when he can still barely even look at him.

"I do. I like you, I think, and I thought that if we met somewhere else with more clothes and without Yixing teasing me and...I'm sorry, I guess I was wrong, but I thought—I just—nevermind. Forget I said anything, I'll just—" Lu Han gets up, ready to run away, but Minseok grabs his wrist to stop him. Lu Han turns to him and actually looks at him, eyes wide.

"Okay," Minseok says. "Let's go out."

"Really?!" Lu Han's eyes haven't gotten any less wide. It's awfully cute, which is why it's so easy for Minseok to agree.

"Yes, really. I promise to wear more clothes."

"Good. Uh, not that you look bad now, but—"

Minseok laughs, and Lu Han breaks off. As Minseok keeps laughing, Lu Han slowly and a little grudgingly starts to smile. "So," Minseok asks once he's stopped laughing, "do you want that lap dance or should we save it for after the date?"

Lu Han's cheeks turn fire engine red again. "I, um, we can, uh, well, I don't—"

Minseok laughs again, and Lu Han gives up on trying to form a sentence. "I'm kidding," he assures Lu Han. "For now, at least." He takes a step back and offers Lu Han a hand up. "You look embarrassed enough to convince Yixing you got your lap dance, so let's get you out of here. Be sure to tell him it was a good one, okay?"

Lu Han is red to the tips of his ears. Minseok isn't sure he'll survive a whole date, but he has to admit, as he hands Lu Han off to a smug Yixing, that he's looking forward to it.

 

 

They go out to the same coffee shop they met at before, a low pressure mid-afternoon date. Even though Lu Han's expecting him this time, he still blushes faintly when Minseok walks up to his table. "Hi." He manages a genuine smile despite his discomfort.

"Hi." Minseok sits down across from Lu Han. "What are you drinking?"

"Iced americano." Lu Han holds up his cup like Minseok needs to see it. "I always get the same thing."

"Me too." Minseok holds up his matching drink. "My friends tell me it tastes like poison, but I think they have bad taste."

"I agree." Lu Han's smile widens, and the blush fades from his cheeks as he starts to relax.

The conversation flows surprisingly easily, all things considered. Minseok's not sure he can claim to be shy, considering his job, but he's not a big talker unless he's comfortable with someone and has something to say. Maybe it's because Lu Han is so awkward, but Minseok does feel comfortable around him. They have a lot in common, stripping aside, so it feels like there's a lot to say. Lu Han gradually warms up and the conversation flows more easily. They talk about work and school and music, about life in Korea and about Yixing, and even when there's a lull in the conversation here and there, it feels like companionable silence. Minseok always appreciates people who make him feel like that.

Minseok gives Lu Han a hug when they part ways at the end of their date, but nothing more than that since they're in public. He's not sure how Lu Han will react to even that much, but while he does tense up slightly, he hugs back after a moment. "That was fun," Minseok says when they quickly pull apart. "Let's do it again some time?" He's not always quite so confident, but Lu Han is so easy to read that Minseok is sure he enjoyed himself.

It's a sign of how well the date went that Lu Han is able to meet Minseok's eyes with only the faintest of blushes. "I'd like that," he says.

 

 

If Minseok thought Lu Han's next visit to the club would be less awkward after their date, he's quickly proven wrong. It does seem like Lu Han looks at him more, but he looks every bit as ready to die as Minseok rolls his hips and shakes his ass and makes sure to flash a cocky smirk right at Lu Han. Minseok toys with the idea of getting off the stage to dance with him, but that seems to cruel if Lu Han can't even handle watching him from a distance.

He does go over to say hi when he's done, taking in the way Lu Han's gaze makes it all the way down to his stomach before he realizes what he's doing and attempts to melt into the ground. "I can't believe you went on a date and you're still like this," Yixing says, patting Lu Han rather hard on the back. "It's just Minseok."

"I was a little more dressed for our date," Minseok concedes, laughing.

"Not all of us are totally shameless like you," Lu Han grumbles, giving Yixing a friendly shove. Then, to Minseok, "You were good. Um, I mean, I liked—that is..."

Minseok cuts off Lu Han's awkward babbling. "Thank you. I'm glad you came." He takes a step closer and watches Lu Han turn redder and redder as he leans close, putting his mouth right up against Lu Han's ear to say, "Let's go out again soon, okay?" 

Minseok swears he can feel the heat emanating from Lu Han's ear, but he doesn't pull away. Instead, when Minseok steps back, Lu Han flashes him a shy smile. "I'd like that," he says.

 

 

Their second date, the following weekend, is a proper dinner date. Minseok works most nights, so it has to be a Sunday, but Lu Han says he doesn't mind. _It's quieter on Sunday nights,_ he explains when they text to set it up. 

Minseok goes by Lu Han's apartment to pick him up, although they're taking public transportation. Lu Han is dressed up in slacks and a flattering light blue button up shirt that makes him look almost angelic, which Minseok supposes is appropriate. "You look nice," he says.

Lu Han looks surprised by the compliment, though Minseok has no idea why he would be. He smiles widely and says, "Thank you. So do you."

The restaurant they go to isn't terribly fancy, but Lu Han behaves as if it is, sitting up straight and displaying perfect table manners. Minseok watches, somewhat bemused. Lu Han hasn't said it straight out, but Minseok's gotten the impression that he comes from money. It seems that, in addition to sheltering him from corrupting influences, his parents taught him very polite behavior. "You're making me feel like a slob," Minseok comments, with a quiet chuckle to show that he doesn't mean anything bad by it.

"What?" Lu Han's eyes go wide. Minseok straightens his back and does an imitation of Lu Han eating primly, and Lu Han grimaces. "Sorry. Am I being pretentious?"

"I'm just teasing," Minseok assures him. "But you do seem very proper."

Lu Han looks adorably sheepish. "As you've probably already guessed, my parents were very strict. This was part of it."

"And being incredibly sheltered was another part?"  
A faint blush joins Lu Han's sheepish expression. "Yes. It's, um...do you mind? It must seem silly to you, that I'm so..."

Minseok shakes his head. "I wouldn't have said yes to going out in the first place if I minded. It's not like I didn't know what I was getting into."

"I guess I made it very obvious from the beginning," Lu Han says ruefully. "Good, then. I, um, thank you."

"Not at all." Minseok changes the subject after that, and any significant awkwardness dissipates. Lu Han's not like anyone Minseok's dated before, but he's sweet and funny (if not always intentionally) and hot. Considering that Minseok spends every work night scantily clad and shaking his hips for a bunch of shamelessly horny men (and sometimes women), it's kind of refreshing to be with someone as innocent as Lu Han. It would get old if he never got over being so incredibly shy about everything, but he's already getting better about being able to look Minseok in the eye. Minseok doesn't mind being patient with him.

They part ways with a hug again, and Minseok lets Lu Han decide how long it lasts. He holds on for a little while, and Minseok finds himself vaguely surprised, albeit pleasantly, to note that Lu Han is more solidly built than he seems. Minseok fits snugly against his chest, his chin on Lu Han's shoulder.

Lu Han's cheeks are pink again when he lets go, but he smiles calmly. "Goodnight," he says.

 

 

Their third date, if you can call it that, involves going for a run together. Minseok is glad of that; he'd rather do something together than just sit and talk, and he suspects Lu Han will be more relaxed under those circumstances too.

"Thanks for coming with me," Lu Han says at the beginning. "I get bored just running, but I don't mind if it's with someone."

When they decide to call it quits, Lu Han suggests going to get coffee, but Minseok grimaces at the thought. The weather warmed up since they started running, and he's unpleasantly sweaty. "Can I go home and change first?" he asks. "I don't want to be around people like this."

"You look fine," Lu Han says, but he lets Minseok lead him to his nearby apartment.

"I'd offer you something to change into, but I don't think my clothes would fit you," Minseok says as he pulls out clean clothes. His apartment is small and only one room, so Lu Han is sitting at the table that doubles as a kitchen table and a desk.

"It's all right." Lu Han looks a little nervous; Minseok wonders if he's uncomfortable being in someone else's home, or if he's worried that he's going to get a private strip show whether he likes it or not.

Minseok goes into the bathroom to change, more to spare Lu Han than because he particularly cares. Even so, when he comes out, Lu Han's cheeks are suspiciously pink. "Thinking about me, were you?" Minseok teases.

Lu Han gets a hilariously panicked look on his face. "What?"

Minseok laughs. "You need to stop reacting like that. You make it way too fun to mess with you."

"I can't help it," Lu Han whines.

Unable to resist, Minseok makes his way over to Lu Han, standing in front of him. He's fully dressed and not too close, so there's no reason for Lu Han to be turning as red as he is. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" Minseok asks. Off Lu Han's surprised look, he explains, "I'm trying to get an idea of just how sheltered you are."

"Yes," Lu Han answers. "A little." Minseok doesn't ask him what a little kissing entails; he can imagine, giving how nervous Lu Han looks, that it's not much.

"Can I kiss you?" Lu Han's eyes go wide, as if it's a shocking thing to ask on their third date, especially after Lu Han has seen him almost naked more than once.

"You, um..." Lu Han wets his lips, and Minseok doesn't try to hide the way his gaze lingers on them. Lu Han swallows hard. "If you...if you want to."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic." Minseok takes a step closer.

"No, I'm—!" Lu Han flashes him a pathetic look that makes Minseok chuckle.

"Get up," he says. "Unless you want me to sit in your lap." Lu Han stands up comically fast. Minseok takes another step forward, right up in Lu Han's personal space but not touching him. "Okay?" he asks. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." He'll be a little put out if Lu Han doesn't want to kiss him at this point, but he's willing to be patient if Lu Han can't handle it.

"I do! It's just..."

"Relax," Minseok tells him gently. "It's just a kiss."

Lu Han doesn't look much more relaxed, but he does go quiet. Minseok lifts his head, slowly leaning in so Lu Han can still change his mind. When he doesn't, their lips meet. Lu Han's a dead fish for a few seconds, but then his lips move, just enough to convince Minseok that he's into it. Minseok takes it slow, tipping his head and bringing a hand up to Lu Han's cheek. Lu Han doesn't do much, but he doesn't pull away either, so Minseok assumes he doesn't object.

Despite what his job makes people think, Minseok isn't some kind of sexual deviant, or even the type to fall into bed with people he just met, but he is experienced enough that kissing like this, with their lips just barely parted, for so long should be boring. In a way, it is, but it's also kind of nice. He's very focused on Lu Han's reactions, not wanting to freak him out, and that makes him notice every little thing, really taking in the warmth and softness of Lu Han's lips and the way his own lips tingle as they move against each other.

They eventually break apart naturally but still linger close. "Minseok," Lu Han breathes. He's watching Minseok intently, not in the hungry way people do when he dances, but almost reverently.

"Yes?" Minseok asks.

Lu Han bites his lip, which makes Minseok want very much to kiss him again. "You don't have to hold back so much. Unless you want to, I mean."

"I don't." Minseok doesn't wait any longer before kissing Lu Han again. He opens his mouth against Lu Han's and feels him do the same. Apparently Lu Han's little kissing experience got him this far, at least, or else he's a natural. Emboldened by Lu Han's response and his permission to do more, Minseok dips his tongue into Lu Han's mouth. Lu Han tenses for a moment, but then he seems to give into it, melting into Minseok. 

With someone else, Minseok might let his hands wander, or press up against them, or kiss harder, faster. Since it's Lu Han, he keeps his hands in tame places and maintains a little distance between them, and he kisses deep and slow, the kind of kissing that doesn't seem like it's leading up to anything. He doesn't mind that, happy that Lu Han is finally comfortable enough with him to do this much.

When they break apart a second time, Lu Han's smile is shy but soft, fond. "I, um..." He licks his lips, and Minseok smiles at him brightly enough to dispel any awkwardness.

"You ready for that coffee?" he asks. Lu Han blushes adorably, and Minseok laughs at him. "Come on." He takes Lu Han's hand and pulls him toward the door. "Let's go."

 

 

Despite Lu Han showing up at the club between dates and watching Minseok strip, for weeks, they don't do anything more than kiss. Minseok does up the ante a little, when Lu Han seems okay with it, leaning into him while they kiss and letting his hands wander more, but he's careful. He doesn't want to push Lu Han, to make him feel like he _has_ to do more to satisfy Minseok or risk losing him. It does seem like Lu Han wants this—he's let go enough to kiss back enthusiastically, and even occasionally initiate it—but Minseok doesn't want to rush him.

They're up to nine dates, not counting Lu Han's many club visits, when they end up in a back room at the club together again. Minseok has to laugh at Lu Han's expression, less afraid for his life than the first time, but still very uncomfortable. "Let me guess: Yixing?"

Lu Han nods, a rueful expression on his face. "He says it's ridiculous that we've been on all these dates and we're still so awkward." Upon consideration, he amends, "That I'm still so awkward."

"And he thinks a lap dance will cure that?" Minseok asks dryly.

"I don't know. I think he just likes seeing me suffer."

Minseok laughs. "I can believe that." He takes a step toward Lu Han, who tenses. "So what do you want to do? I can give you that lap dance, or I can not."

"I think...not." Lu Han's ears are well on their way to turning beet red.

"Can I sit?" Minseok asks.

"On my lap?"

Last time, Minseok didn't mean that, but this time he does. "Just sitting," he says, a hint of teasing in his tone. "Do you think you can handle that?"

Lu Han flushes darker, but he says, "Okay."

Minseok sits on Lu Han's legs, as far back as he can without falling off. Lu Han doesn't look at him. "You don't have to be shy, you know." Minseok is in work mode tonight, and that's his excuse for the way his voice turns into a seductive purr. "There's nothing wrong with it, if you want me." Lu Han's eyes go wide, and Minseok fights the urge to laugh; it may seem silly to him, but it's not to Lu Han. "I won't push you into anything, but you don't need to hold back."

"I... I'm..." It's clear Lu Han wants to say something, but he can't seem to get it out.

Minseok rests his hands on Lu Han's shoulders and leans in to whisper in his ear. "Relax. Let go. What do you want?"

Lu Han still looks nervous when Minseok pulls back, but his eyes are dark and he breathes, "Kiss me."

Minseok doesn't hesitate, pressing his lips to Lu Han's. Lu Han's mouth opens against his so readily now, and they kiss deeply. This, at least, Lu Han is comfortable with, though his hands awkwardly wander, trying to find a place to rest that doesn't seem too risqué when Minseok is shirtless and wearing very tight pants. Minseok keeps his hands on Lu Han's shoulders for now, though he'd be happy to touch him more.

Little by little, Minseok moves forward, closing the distance between him and Lu Han. Lu Han's thighs are so nice and firm under his ass and he wants to touch them, to put his lips on them, to see how they'd let Lu Han move. He can't do that yet, but he enjoys the way they feel underneath him, and enjoys the way Lu Han doesn't stop him from moving closer and closer. Finally, he moves the last little bit to be pressed against Lu Han, legs bracketing his hips.

Lu Han gasps at the touch and stops kissing immediately but doesn't try to get up. "Minseok?"

"You don't like it?" Feeling evil, Minseok rocks into Lu Han, who gasps.

"I..." Lu Han swallows hard. "This isn't what you usually do, is it?"

Minseok shakes his head. "Lap dances usually involve as little touching as I can get away with. This is just for you."

"Oh." Minseok kisses Lu Han's jaw, and he lets out a soft sigh.

"Lu Han?" Minseok murmurs, his lips on Lu Han's neck.

"Hm?"

"Has anyone ever sucked you off?" Lu Han goes very still and says nothing, so Minseok lifts his head to look at him. His expression is a strange mix of panicked and what Minseok is pretty sure is hungry.

"I've never..." Lu Han finally manages. "I mean, I haven't...with anyone..."

"Has anyone even touched you?" Minseok asks. Lu Han shakes his head mutely, and Minseok feels a strange thrill at the thought that whatever he does with Lu Han beyond this, he'll be the first. He suspected as much, but it's different to have it out there between them. "Is it too much, then?"

"What?" Lu Han's voice is barely above a whisper.

"If I suck you off." Minseok rocks into Lu Han again, and he lets out the softest of moans.

"Minseok..."

"Just tell me," Minseok pushes. He can't stop himself from rocking a few more times and he can feel it, then, that Lu Han is getting hard. "It's okay if you don't want it now. But it's also okay, you know, if you do."

One more rock into Lu Han's body is enough to overcome any remaining doubts. "Please," he gasps.

Minseok kisses Lu Han first, a brief, messy kiss full of tongue to go with the way he grinds down onto Lu Han. Then he gets up and moves to kneel between Lu Han's legs. "I'm sorry I have to rush today," he says as he unbuckles Lu Han's belt, "but we can take our time next time, okay?"

Lu Han's back to looking a little panicked as Minseok opens his pants, but he doesn't stop him. He watches Minseok tug his pants down and pull his cock out, well on its way to being fully hard. "Tell me what you want," Minseok says, though he doubts Lu Han really will. "If it feels good, or if you want something else, tell me.

He catches Lu Han's eyes and flashes him a little smirk and then a more comforting smile before dipping down to lick at the underside of his cock. Lu Han gasps and his legs jerk up, almost hitting Minseok in the face. "Sorry," he squeaks.

Minseok can't help laughing. "Relax, okay?" He waits for Lu Han to settle before he tries again, licking at the tip this time. Lu Han makes a choked sound like he wants to moan but is holding back. Rather than saying anything, Minseok decides to make him do more. He has to hurry so he can finish and make himself presentable before going out for his second dance, so he gives one more lick before taking Lu Han into his mouth. Lu Han doesn't make a sound this time, but Minseok can feel his cock swell. He's not long but surprisingly (though why it's a surprise, Minseok couldn't say) thick, heavy on Minseok's tongue.

He sucks Lu Han off enthusiastically, aware that this is his first time and it'll be easier to convince him to go for a second time if it feels good. Minseok doesn't fancy himself an expert at blowjobs, but he knows what he's doing, bobbing his head steadily, using his tongue and sometimes his hands to help things along. Lu Han doesn't say anything, but he finally gives in and starts to make noise after a while, gasps and soft moans telling Minseok that what he's doing is working.

It doesn't seem like long at all before Lu Han groans, "Minseok." He makes a half-hearted effort to pull away, but Minseok holds him still.

"Go ahead." Minseok circles the head of Lu Han's cock with his tongue, and Lu Han moans deeply. "Go ahead and come." He swallows Lu Han down again, pulling him toward the edge.

Not more than ten seconds later, Lu Han comes with a choked cry. Minseok can't see his face well in this position, but he can feel the way he shudders as Minseok sucks him through it and hear him gasp for breath. When Minseok pulls off, licking his lips clean, he finds Lu Han staring at him like he's amazed but also overwhelmed. Minseok gets to his feet and kisses him softly. "How're you doing?" he asks.

"I'm...good. Thank you." A sheepish grimace says that Lu Han knows that's kind of weird. "Do you, um...? I mean, should I...?" He makes a vague gesture in the direction of Minseok's crotch that makes Minseok laugh but also makes him excited for what's to come.

"As much as I would like that, I have another show to do. Soon, though?"

Lu Han looks dazed, but he also looks more certain about this than Minseok would expect. "Yes," he says firmly. "Soon."

 

 

"Soon" turns out to mean that Sunday. Minseok suggests going out somewhere so it doesn't seem like they're just getting together for sex, but to his pleasant surprise, Lu Han says, "Why don't you come over? We can get dinner here."

Minseok goes over at two in the afternoon, which is obviously way too early for dinner. Lu Han's ears are already red when he opens the door, which has to be a new record. It's adorable, but it makes Minseok wonder if Lu Han will really be able to handle touching him, let alone anything more. He's all right with waiting, but it would be very nice not to have to, now that he's gotten his hopes up. "Hi." He gives Lu Han a quick kiss in greeting.

"Hi." Lu Han steps back out of the entryway and then stops, like he doesn't know what to do with himself.

Minseok has to smile "Do we need to pretend we don't know why I came over this early?" he asks. "Or did you change your mind?"

"No!" Lu Han answers very quickly. "I mean, I, um, we don't, uh— "

He breaks off when Minseok laughs. "You don't have to be so nervous. It was good last time, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but... I just... I don't..." It's probably not physically possible for Lu Han to turn any redder, but he tries. 

Minseok puts his hands on Lu Han's shoulders and flashes his best comforting smile. "Deep breath. Tell me what you want to say."

Lu Han's eyes are focused somewhere around Minseok's neck. "It was good," he says. "But I don't know if I...if I can make it good for you."

It's adorable, though that's not an unreasonable thing to worry about. "It's okay. I'm not expecting miracles." Minseok realizes too late how that sounds and grimaces. "I mean..." He smiles sheepishly. "See, I can put my foot in my mouth too."

That gets a smile from Lu Han. "It's just that you've been really patient with me. I don't want you to regret that."

"No regrets, I promise."

"Let's see if you say that after," Lu Han says wryly. Before Minseok can protest, Lu Han says, "Come on." He turns away, and Minseok follows him over to his bed. Lu Han sits down, but he still looks incredibly tense.

"You look like you think I'm going to do something terrible to you," Minseok says dryly.

"Oh, I, um..." Lu Han stammers.

"Relax. Just because I'm a stripper doesn't mean I'm into kinky sex," Minseok jokes. "I'm not going to tie you up and have my way with you. Although if you're into that, we can talk about it..." Lu Han splutters, and Minseok laughs. "Seriously, relax. There's nothing to be scared of." He gets up on the bed, moving close to Lu Han. "Okay?"

When Lu Han nods, Minseok kisses him, starting off slow but quickly deepening the kiss. They've kissed enough by now that Minseok knows he can handle this, but it does feel different this time around, knowing that it's leading up to more. With that in mind, Minseok toys with the hem of Lu Han's shirt, waiting until he seems relaxed to slide his hands underneath. Lu Han tenses briefly at the touch of Minseok's hands on bare skin, but then he goes right back to kissing.

Minseok takes his time working his hands up Lu Han's stomach to his chest, "accidentally" brushing over Lu Han's nipples on his way up and making him shiver. When he gets a little higher, Lu Han pulls away and takes his shirt off himself. Minseok decides that's a good idea and does the same. When he's done, he presses his lips to Lu Han's chest, feeling his breath catch. He trails kisses up Lu Han's neck and returns to his mouth, kissing hungrily now. They continue like that for a long time, and they're both breathless when Minseok finally pulls away, deciding that it's time for more. Lu Han's lips are pink and his eyes are dark and seeing him like this is something Minseok could really get used to.

Minseok gets up so he can more easily take his pants off, but Lu Han doesn't move, watching him. "Waiting for a private show?" Minseok teases. He sways his hips half-jokingly as he pops the button on his jeans. Lu Han's eyes follow the motion and he swallows hard. "I'll do it if you're interested," Minseok continues when he doesn't respond. He pulls the zipper down as he does a more decisive sway. "I've never stripped all the way, but just for you..."

Lu Han is staring, a dark flush on his cheeks. He opens his mouth like he wants to say something but promptly closes it, giving up. Minseok takes that to mean that he should continue. He gets into it, doing a full body roll. It's harder to strip smoothly when you're not wearing clothes that are designed to come off easily, but he does his best, tugging his pants down over his hips and turning around to shake his ass at Lu Han. He pushes farther until his pants are around his knees and turns around again, flashing Lu Han his best stripper smirk.

"Is this what you were imagining that first day you came in?" It's a joke, but Minseok says it in a seductive tone, still putting on his cocky act. "Is that why you looked so embarrassed, because you were imagining me in your bedroom, taking everything off?" Lu Han is as red as he was that day, but he doesn't look away, watching Minseok steadily. Minseok kicks off his pants, leaving him standing in his underwear. "If you didn't think about it before, now you will every time you see me on stage," he purrs. He's not thinking too hard about what he's saying, but he finds he very much likes the idea of that.

Catching Lu Han's eye, Minseok palms himself over his underwear, which is not something he'd ever do on stage. He doesn't register until then how turned on he is, and a surprised moan escapes him. Lu Han starts, and for a second Minseok thinks he's going to get up and join him, but he doesn't, still sitting on the bed and watching. Minseok rubs the heel of his hand over his cock, then moves his hand away so Lu Han can see how hard he's getting. He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs and peels them down, revealing his cock, then tugs them all the way off.

Minseok shakes his hips a little more, then stops and flashes Lu Han another smirk. "I bet you never thought your first time would look like this," he jokes, breaking character. Lu Han laughs breathlessly, and Minseok smiles. It's fun to play with Lu Han, but this is more comfortable, more them. "Is that enough of a show for you?"

"Yeah." Lu Han scoots to the edge of the bed, and Minseok goes over to stand between his legs. He kisses Lu Han, incongruously gentle considering that he's naked and hard.

"Lu Han." Minseok is so close that his lips brush Lu Han's when he talks.

"Yes?"

Minseok reaches out blindly until he finds Lu Han's belt. "Can I?" he murmurs. "I want to see you."

Lu Han gasps softly but doesn't pull away. "Okay," he whispers, barely audible.

Minseok kisses Lu Han again as he unbuckles Lu Han's belt and opens his pants, only stopping when he needs to move to get them off. That leaves Lu Han naked on his bed, and now it's Minseok's turn to stare. Lu Han's pretty face contrasts with his strong body, his muscular thighs looking even more impressive than Minseok expected after feeling them. He squirms a little, like he wants to cover up and hide, but resists the impulse. Minseok moves close again and gives him another kiss. "You look good," he says.

There's so much Minseok wants to do. He wants to run his hands all over Lu Han's body, wants to kiss him everywhere, wants to spread him out on the bed and rub against him, wants mark him up and mess him up. He wants too much for one time, but there will be other chances, provided he doesn't scare Lu Han off this time. He pushes Lu Han back slightly and climbs up onto the bed, straddling his legs. Lu Han draws in a sharp breath as Minseok scoots close, a repeat of the other day, but without any clothes in the way, and with both of them hard.

Minseok only rocks into Lu Han once before he goes still. "Lu Han?" He doesn't wait for a response before he continues, "I want you to fuck me."

Lu Han freezes, and Minseok wonders if he's gone too far. It seemed like that's where they were headed, but maybe Lu Han needs more time, or maybe it's just too much to hear Minseok say it so bluntly. He waits nervously until Lu Han lets out a noisy breath and relaxes somewhat. "You..." He bites his lip and forces himself to meet Minseok's eye. "You really want that? I don't know what I'm doing."

Minseok smiles reassuringly. "It's okay. As long as you can stand to wait until I'm ready." Lu Han nods, though he looks a little confused. It's cute, even if it does probably mean he really has no idea. Minseok gives him a kiss, then stands up again. "Wait a second." He came prepared, knowing Lu Han might not be, and he fetches lube and a condom from the pocket of his jeans. Lu Han watches curiously as he returns to the bed with them, arranging a pillow to lean back on before opening the lube and slicking up his fingers.

"Should I, um...?" Lu Han asks uncertainly.

"Wait," Minseok tells him. "Let me show you first." He doesn't make a big show of this, although he's very aware of Lu Han watching him as he spreads his legs and eases a finger in. He quickly works himself open with one and then two fingers before he looks up at Lu Han and finds him, predictably, staring. "Do you want to try?"

Lu Han jumps, then smiles ruefully, but he doesn't take his eyes off Minseok's hand. "Yeah."

"Here." Minseok hands him the lube and watches, moving his own hand slowly, as Lu Han coats his fingers. When he's done, he moves closer, and Minseok pulls his hand away. "Go ahead," he says.

Lu Han is excessively careful, pushing lightly with one finger. "You can do a bit more than that," Minseok says dryly. Sheepishly, Lu Han does as he's told, pushing his finger in. His hand is bigger than Minseok's and his finger reaches deeper, which is nice. He wriggles it around a little, uncertainly. "Do two fingers," Minseok tells him. That gives a nice stretch, and Minseok sighs in pleasure. "Move," he says. "You won't hurt me if you push more."

Lu Han still seems hesitant, but he gets more adventurous once he realizes he's not hurting Minseok. He pumps his fingers in and out and moves them around until he accidentally discovers Minseok's prostate. The moan that earns him startles Lu Han, but then he gets over it and makes sure to do the same motion again. Lu Han's fingers are strong and a good size, and he gradually gets the hang of what to do with them. "Minseok, is this...?" he asks after a while. He sounds choked, and it makes Minseok that much more eager to move on.

"It's good," Minseok answers shakily. "Just...one more finger." The third finger makes Minseok moan, but Lu Han only hesitates briefly before he starts to move. He gradually picks up speed until he's pumping his fingers in and out and Minseok's legs are spread wide, eagerly taking him in.

As soon as he deems himself ready, Minseok gasps out, "Stop." Lu Han does immediately, going still with his fingers still inside, and Minseok groans. "I'm ready. Stop." When Lu Han pulls his hand away, Minseok hurriedly gets up. Lu Han sits like he's waiting for instructions, and Minseok considers for only a moment before he straddles Lu Han's legs again, bringing the condom with him. "I'm going to ride you," he says as he tears the packet open. The explanation isn't really necessary, but he likes the hungry way Lu Han looks at him as he talks. "Nice and slow, if you can take it." He rolls the condom on and Lu Han shudders. "Do you want that?" Lu Han blinks, like he's not registering the words, so Minseok asks again, "Do you want that?"

"Yes," Lu Han answers without hesitation this time.

"Good." Minseok rests one hand on Lu Han's shoulder and uses the other to guide Lu Han's cock into position. Lu Han gasps when the head presses against Minseok's body and then moans when Minseok sinks down into him. Minseok's tempted to just ride him hard and fast, but he doesn't expect Lu Han to last too long, so better to take it easy. He rocks steadily up and down, watching Lu Han's reaction. He's still flushed, but Minseok thinks it's more arousal than embarrassment. His jaw goes slack and it's not really the most attractive expression, but Minseok finds it strangely endearing.

Lu Han's hands flutter uncertainly, up to Minseok's hips and down to his thighs, finally settling lightly on his knees. "Touch me," Minseok demands, and Lu Han immediately does. He's too enthusiastic at first, and Minseok gasps out, "Wait, slow down."

"Sorry." Lu Han starts again, more carefully. He hasn't said much until now, but with Minseok bobbing on top of him, his tongue loosens. "Minseok," he groans. "You..." A soft gasp. "You're so—" He moans as Minseok bottoms out. "You're amazing, you know. I feel..." Another moan, louder this time. "I'm so lucky, being with you. I can't believe I get to—" He breaks off into a sort of whine and doesn't try again.

Minseok doesn't reply, instead kissing Lu Han, drinking down his moans. It feels really good, Lu Han's cock inside of him, Lu Han's hand stroking steadily, and Lu Han's lips warm on his. He keeps moving steadily until Lu Han groans, "Wait, Minseok, I can't—"

"It's okay," Minseok says. "Whenever you're ready." He starts to move faster, pulling back so he can watch Lu Han fall apart, gasping for breath and finally throwing his head back as he comes with a heady moan. He's still beautiful like that, the picture of debauched innocence, shuddering when Minseok clenches around him.

He goes still for a few seconds when it's over, eyes closed, but then his eyes flutter open and he blinks dazedly at Minseok. "I'm sorry. I couldn't hold on."

Minseok gets up and sits on Lu Han's legs. "It's fine, just touch me." He's close, and eager to come. Lu Han obeys with alacrity, one hand on Minseok's thigh as he strokes him quickly, watching his reaction. Minseok gives himself over to it, closing his eyes and absently rocking into Lu Han's touch. Lu Han's not exactly good at this—Minseok fleetingly wonders how much he's even touched himself, before his focus returns to more important things—but it's enough right now, bringing Minseok closer and closer to the edge. He pitches forward when he finally comes, moaning into Lu Han's shoulder and shuddering against him.

When he's finished, Minseok lifts his head and kisses Lu Han once, gently. "So?" he asks.

"That was..." Lu Han trails off, then laughs when Minseok quirks an eyebrow at him. "Good," he concludes. "Really good."

"Good." Minseok gives him one more kiss. "I'm going to get cleaned up. Be right back."

When Minseok comes back from the bathroom, Lu Han is sprawled out on the bed, his eyes closed. "Did you fall asleep on me?" Minseok asks, mock offended.

"I'm awake," Lu Han says without opening his eyes. Minseok lies down next to him, draping an arm across Lu Han's chest. After a moment, Lu Han wraps his arm around Minseok's back. They lie there quietly for so long that Minseok thinks Lu Han has fallen asleep, but then he asks, a little hesitantly, "Any regrets now?"

It takes Minseok a moment to remember their earlier conversation, and then he smiles against Lu Han's skin. "None." He doesn't regret anything about what happened tonight, or about the time leading up to it.

"Good." Lu Han goes quiet again, but he seems tense. Minseok reluctantly opens his eyes and looks up, finding Lu Han looking at him. Lu Han smiles uncertainly when he sees Minseok's eyes on him. "I..." He stops and presses his lips together nervously. "This won't change everything. Not right away, at least. I'll still...be me."

"Did I say I didn't want you to?" Minseok asks. He understands what Lu Han is getting at, but he didn't expect anything different. He's old enough to realize that having sex for the first time doesn't change people.

"No, but..." Lu Han bites his lip and doesn't continue.

"You'll still be you," Minseok says lightly. "And I'll still be me. There's nothing wrong with that." He smiles. "I'd miss it if you suddenly stopped blushing every time I...do basically anything."

Lu Han smiles ruefully. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Minseok laughs. "Only if I'm doing it while mostly naked." Then he adds, more seriously, "What I'm saying is that we wouldn't have gotten this far if I didn't like you how you are. Don't worry." He presses a kiss to Lu Han's chest, then continues, "I'll even wait a few more months to have sex again if you really want that."

"No no no—" Lu Han protests reflexively. He breaks off when he realizes what he's doing, and Minseok is in a perfect position to see his left ear turn bright red. He laughs and scoots up to plant a kiss just below Lu Han's ear. "You're mean to me," Lu Han grumbles. "But...thank you." 

In lieu of answering, Minseok settles against Lu Han's side again, head pillowed on his shoulder. Lu Han's right that there will still be awkward moments, but right now, Minseok feels comfortable and content and ready to take a nap before dinner. He closes his eyes and snuggles into Lu Han and quickly falls asleep. 

 

 

The following Thursday night, Minseok sees Lu Han sitting next to a rather smug-looking Yixing. He still looks fidgety and uncomfortable, but his eyes follow Minseok as he struts around doing his thing. _Are you remembering me doing this naked?_ Minseok thinks, flashing Lu Han a cool smirk. Lu Han does an awkward squirm in response, telling Minseok he's probably right, but then he smiles back. It's not a smirk like Minseok's, but a soft, affectionate smile. Minseok looks away, not because he minds but because he can't afford to get all mushy while he's up here dancing.

He waits until he's finished to make his way over, greeting Yixing before plunking down in Lu Han's lap. Lu Han's eyes go wide even though Minseok's sitting halfway down his thighs, but only for a moment. Then he smiles, shy but bright. "You were great, as always."

"Thank you." Minseok leans in for a kiss, and follows it with the softer smile he couldn't give Lu Han on stage.

"Do I need to give you guys some privacy?" Yixing asks, only half joking.

"We're good," Minseok says. He doesn't have time to start anything now, tempting as that is, and he wouldn't do anything more than a little kissing so publicly; he's sure Lu Han would die if he tried anything more.

Lu Han nods, but his eyes are fixed on Minseok. He visibly steels himself before leaning forward and whispering in Minseok's ear, "Come home with me later?"

Lu Han's newfound boldness makes Minseok smile, and his words send a thrill of anticipation through him. When Lu Han sits back, he looks nervous, so Minseok smirks at him by way of answer. He gives Lu Han a kiss, still restrained but more eager than the last one, then trails his lips over to Lu Han's ear. Lu Han shivers at the touch, and Minseok smiles against the shell of his ear. "I can't wait."


End file.
